List of One Piece chapters (389–current)
One Piece is a shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda that has been translated into various languages and spawned a substantial media franchise. It follows the adventures of the seventeen-year-old boy Monkey D. Luffy, whose body gained the properties of rubber when he accidentally ate a supernatural fruit, as he travels the oceans in search of the series' titular treasure and gathers himself a ragtag crew of heroic pirates, named the Straw Hats. In Japan, the series is published by Shueisha – chapterwise in the manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since the magazine's issue of August 4, 1997 and in tankōbon format since December 24, 1997. , the series spans over 500 chapters and more than 50 tankōbon volumes. In North America, Viz Media is publishing its English language adaptation of the series – chapterwise in the manga anthology ''Shonen Jump'' since the magazine's launch in November 2002 and in tankōbon format since June 2003. In the United Kingdom, the tankōbon were published by Gollancz Manga, starting March 2006, until Viz Media took over after the fourteenth volume. In Australia and New Zealand, the English volumes are distributed by Madman Entertainment since November 10, 2008. , only 22 English language volumes have been published. However, in July 2009, Viz Media announced its plans to release five volumes per month during the first half of 2010. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 4-08-874047-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3457-6 | ChapterListCol1 = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Declaration of War | OriginalTitle = 宣戦布告 | TranslitTitle = Sensen Fukoku | Summary = The Straw Hats and CP9, plus their two captives, face each other down. Robin once again insists that she doesn't want to go with them and that she wants to die. When Luffy tells her that she can die as a part of the crew instead, Robin experiences a flashback to her childhood. Raised on an island of archaeologists, Robin and the rest of the islanders discovered the secret of the void century, a period in time that the government forbids anyone to know. To prevent knowledge of the void century from spreading the island and all of its inhabitants (sans Robin) were destroyed. Aokiji had allowed Robin to escape, challenging her to find friends and to live. Realizing that she had almost given up on both Robin decides she wants to live with the rest of the Straw Hats. Touched by their words, Franky reveals that the blueprints to Pluton have been hidden on his person and he promptly destroys them, giving CP9 no further reason to keep him in custody. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-874127-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3458-4 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Pirates vs. CP9 | OriginalTitle = 海賊 VS CP9 | TranslitTitle = Kaizoku vs CP9 | Summary = The Straw Hats and Franky break off and engage CP9 in battle. Unsuited for the initials pairings, the crew exchanges opponents to improve their chances of victory, allowing two members of CP9 to be defeated. Meanwhile, Luffy follows Robin's captors, CP9 leader Spandam and CP9's strongest member Rob Lucci. Lucci fights Luffy in order to give Spandam time to take Robin to the government's inescapable prisons. Spandam, while trying to call for help, instead accidentally triggers the destruction of the Straw Hats, summoning the world government to destroy Enies Lobby and whoever is on it. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-874149-8 | LicensedRelDate = April 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3459-2 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Legend of a Hero | OriginalTitle = 英雄伝説 | TranslitTitle = Eiyū Densetsu | Summary = With the destruction of Enies Lobby imminent, all the government personnel begin to evacuate. The Straw Hats continue fighting and, with the exception of Luffy vs. Lucci, defeat the remaining members of CP9. Their battles won, they all team up and hurry to stop Robin from being taken past the point of no return. They succeed and Robin is freed. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-874287-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3460-6 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Let's Go Back | OriginalTitle = 帰ろう | TranslitTitle = Kaerō | Summary = As the battle between Luffy and Lucci rages on, the destruction of Enies Lobby commences. The members of Galley-La and the "Franky Family" evacuate like the government employees had, and the Straw Hats secure an escape route to use after Lucci's defeat. Once Luffy wins however, Enies Lobby's destroyers unite their efforts to finishing off the crew that beat CP9. Just when they lose their last piece of refuge the Straw Hats are able to escape on the Merry, it having come to save them in their time of need. The crew escapes on the Merry and joins with Galley-La and the Frankies in returning to Water Seven. The Merry begins to break down during the trip, so with heavy hearts the crew says goodbye to the Merry and gives it a Viking funeral. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874314-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3461-4 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = You Have My Sympathies | OriginalTitle = 心中お察しする | TranslitTitle = Shinchū Osasshisuru | Summary = When they return to Water Seven, Franky decides to build a new ship for the Straw Hats. As they wait for him to finish they are visited by a contingency of marines led by Monkey D. Garp, Luffy's grandfather. Though on opposing sides of the law, Garp only wants to spend some time with his grandson and leaves without confrontation. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats learn that they have been blamed for the destruction of Enies Lobby and have had bounties put on their heads because of it. Since Franky has also received a bounty he decides to join the Straw Hats after completing their ship. Usopp also officially rejoins the crew and they leave Water Seven. After a brief scuffle with Garp, who is forced by his superiors to try and capture Luffy, the Straw Hats continue on to their next adventure. Elsewhere, Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace, finds Blackbeard, the man he has spent the entirety of the series looking for. The two are drawn into a battle for which the outcome is not revealed until much later. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874382-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3462-2 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Adventure on Ghost Island | OriginalTitle = ゴースト島の冒険 | TranslitTitle = Gōsuto Airando no Bōken | Summary = The Straw Hat Pirates continue their adventure across the seas. After getting stuck in a fog that not even the sun can penetrate, the crew meets Brook, a skeleton that immediately agrees to join their crew. Unfortunately for the Straw Hats, Brook lost his shadow on the giant ship known as Thriller Bark and thus cannot accompany them outside the fog. Determined to have Brook as part of the crew, they go to Thriller Bark in order to get Brook's shadow back. Tony Tony Chopper, Usopp, and Nami serve as the first boarding party, and find that the ship is inhabited by zombies. When the rest of the Straw Hats follow suit they discover that Brook is not the only one who lost his shadow, and that much of the island-like ship's populace had their shadows stolen by Gecko Moria. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874411-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3463-0 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Cloudy, Partly Bony | OriginalTitle = くもり時々ホネ | TranslitTitle = Kumori Tokidoki Hone | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Moria mobilizes his zombies to capture the Straw Hats, who in turn try to reunite their two boarding parties. When they begin to engage Moria's forces in an effort to accomplish this goal, however, members of the crew mysteriously disappear. Brook explains this to be Moria's doing: he captures those that enter Thriller Bark, removes their shadows, and inserts them into patched-up corpses in order to reanimate them and create his own zombie army. The shadowless individuals are thus forced to stay out of the sunlight or risk their own destruction, meaning that most stay within the impenetrable fogs of Thriller Bark. With Sanji, Roronoa Zoro, and Monkey D. Luffy having lost their shadows and Nami similarly unaccounted for, the Straw Hats become determined to defeat Moria. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874442-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3464-9 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Adventures of Oars | OriginalTitle = オーズの冒険 | TranslitTitle = Ōzu no Bōken | Summary = Just when the Straw Hats start looking for Moria they run into Oars, the gigantic zombie that has been given Luffy's shadow. Before they deal with him the crew splits up to get rid of the leaders of Moria's army. Sanji saves Nami from one of them, Usopp defeats another, and Nico Robin and Chopper take care of the third. Zoro, meanwhile, fights the zombie that houses Brook's shadow, and upon its defeat Brook is restored to his former self. Their immediate objectives completed, the crew turns its attention to Oars. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874485-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 1, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3465-7 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = " | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Nightmare Luffy | OriginalTitle = ・ | TranslitTitle = Naitomea Rufi | Summary = While Luffy chases Moria across Thriller Bark, his crew does their best to defeat Oars. Though they almost succeed, Oars is quickly joined by Moria, who gives Oars the advantage he needs to decimate the crew. Luffy, unaware that Moria has joined Oars, runs into a group of pirates that have all lost their shadows. Seeing Luffy as hope for freedom, they provide him with the means to bring down Moria: a hundred shadows that they've managed to take back from the island's zombies. Luffy engages Oars, and with the help of his crew they finally defeat the giant. With Thriller Bark's course having been left unattended, the fog begins to thin and the sun begins to rise. Seeing this as an effective way to get rid of the Straw Hats, Moria absorbs all of the island's shadows in order to kill time until sunrise. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874521-3 | LicensedRelDate = June 1, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3466-5 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Arriving Again | OriginalTitle = 再び辿りつく | TranslitTitle = Futatabi Tadoritsuku | Summary = Moria, like Luffy before him, is given the strength of all the shadows he has absorbed. Moria, however, has absorbed more shadows than he can handle, and with each successful blow Luffy lands on him he loses some of the excess shadows. When Luffy drops the whole of Thriller Bark upon him, Moria loses all of his shadows, which quickly return to their original owners. No longer fearing the sun, the Straw Hats and the inhabitants of Thriller Bark begin to celebrate, only to be cut short by the arrival of Bartholomew Kuma. An acquaintance of Moria, Kuma has been sent to take Luffy's head, something nobody on Thriller Bark will allow. Kuma easily deals with all of them but before he can kill Luffy, Zoro convinces him to spare the Straw Hat captain. Kuma leaves and they resume their celebration. With Brook free to walk in the sun, he joins the Straw Hats in leaving Thriller Bark and onto their next adventure. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874563-3 | LicensedRelDate = June 1, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3467-3 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The 11 Supernovas | OriginalTitle = 11人の超新星 | TranslitTitle = Jūichinin no Chōshinsei | Summary = The Straw Hats arrive at the halfway point of their adventure: the Red Line that splits the oceans in two. As pirates and thus enemies of the World Government, their only way to get through the divider is by traveling under the sea. When they meet Hatchan and his friend Camie, they learn of a man who can outfit their ship for an undersea voyage. They arrive on the archipelago where he resides and start to search for him. While there they encounter the Celestial Dragons, the descendants of the founders of the World Government. Though angered by the Celestial Dragons' treatment of other people, Hatchan convinces the Straw Hats not to do anything or risk the full wrath of the Government. As they continue their search Camie is captured to be sold as a slave to the Celestial Dragons. In their attempt to rescue her Hatchan is shot by a Celestial Dragon, prompting Luffy to break his promise by punching him in anger. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874602-9 | LicensedRelDate = June 1, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3468-1 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Roger and Rayleigh | OriginalTitle = と | TranslitTitle = Rojā to Reirī | Summary = Having assaulted a Celestial Dragon, the Straw Hats have effectively declared war against the World Government. In doing so Silvers Rayleigh, the man they've been searching for, decides to reveal himself to the Straw Hats. He frees Camie, attends to Hatchan, and leaves the others to deal with the approaching Marines. With the help of some fellow pirate crews the Straw Hats are able to rendezvous with Rayleigh, the former first mate of the pirate king. Optimistic that the Straw Hats will be able to emulate the pirate king's successes, he agrees to outfit their ship. While waiting for him to finish the job the Straw Hats must elude the Marines that have been sent after them, something that proves difficult when they keep running into copies of Bartholomew Kuma. To complicate matters they are found by Kizaru, an admiral of the Marines that has effortlessly dealt with all the pirates that earlier helped the Straw Hats. Just as they are about the be defeated by the combined forces, Rayleigh and the real Kuma arrive to intervene. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874640-1 | LicensedRelDate = June 1, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3469-X | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Natural Born King | OriginalTitle = 王の資質 | TranslitTitle = Ō no Shishitsu | Summary = While Rayleigh distracts Kizaru, the real Kuma confronts every member of the Straw Hats in turn. Despite their best efforts to escape Kuma defeats each and causes them to disappear. Some time later, Luffy appears on an island populated only by women. Although men are forbidden to set foot there, Luffy is able to befriend some of the islanders. When Boa Hancock, the leader of the island, learns of Luffy's presence, she petrifies his new friends in stone as punishment and sentences Luffy to be executed. When he shows no concern for his own fate and asks only that his friends be freed, Hancock falls in love with him and does as he asks. Now free to roam the island, Luffy hears that his brother, Portgas D. Ace, lost during his earlier battle with Blackbeard and is going to be executed by the World Government. Wanting to save Ace, Luffy asks Hancock to take him to the government prison, Impel Down. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874662-3 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3470-3 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Unstoppable | OriginalTitle = もう誰にも止められない | TranslitTitle = Mō Dare ni mo Tomerarenai | Summary = As a pirate in the employ of the World Government, Hancock is able to sneak Luffy into Impel Down. Luffy attempts to avoid drawing attention to himself, but upon meeting up with his old nemesis, Buggy the Clown, the entire prison is alerted to his presence. Luffy and Buggy continue through the prison's first three levels, defeating what jailers they come across. At the same time they reunite with other pirates Luffy encountered in the past, recruiting their assistance in finding Ace. With Ace's execution only a few hours away, the chief warden, Magellan, sets out to personally stop Luffy. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874727-9 | LicensedRelDate = October 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3471-1 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = A Ray of Hope | OriginalTitle = 地獄に仏 | TranslitTitle = Jigoku ni Okama | Summary = Luffy is found by Magellan, who uses his poisonous abilities to bring Luffy to the brink of death. Luffy's old friend Bon Clay locates the inmate Emporio Ivankov in order to heal him, but his recovery takes several hours. When he wakes up he finds that Ace has already been taken to Marine Headquarters for his execution. Determined to save him, Luffy rallies the support of Iva and two of Impel Down's most dangerous prisoners: Sir Crocodile and Jimbei. Together they lead a prison break that spreads throughout Impel Down. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874761-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Thank You | OriginalTitle = ありがとう | TranslitTitle = Arigatō | Summary = The escaped prisoners make way for Impel Down's exit, dealing with the prison guards that try to stop them. When Magellan begins to thin their numbers, Blackbeard arrives to assist Luffy by holding him off. Even though he wants to take revenge on Blackbeard for Ace's capture, Luffy escapes with the other inmates. They procure a boat and set sail for Marine headquarters, Bon Clay staying behind to grant them passage. Meanwhile, with Ace's execution imminent, the reason for his death is given: it is not because he is a leading member of Whitebeard's pirate crew, but because he is the son of the pirate king Gol D. Roger. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870010-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Summit Battle | OriginalTitle = 頂上決戦 | TranslitTitle = Chōjō Kessen | Summary = Whitebeard, one of the four strongest pirates in the world, arrives with his forces to free Ace. As he and the Marines begin their war to determine Ace's fate, the world watches the events of the battle unfold on television. Whitebeard's pirates are slow to gain any ground, and it is not until the arrival of Luffy and the other Impel Down escapees that they are able to break through the Marines' barricade. In an effort to eliminate all of them, the Marines box the pirates in and cut off the telecast, wishing to keep the world from witnessing the coming slaughter. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870045-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | |"The Times They Are A-Changin'" | }} | LicensedTitle = This Era Shall Be Called "Whitebeard" | OriginalTitle = この時代の名を"白ひげ"と呼ぶ | TranslitTitle = Kono Jidai no Na o "Shirohige" to Yobu | Summary = The pirates suffer heavy casualties. Whitebeard goes on the offensive, using his ability to create earthquakes to protect his men, but he too is mortally wounded. Despite the insurmountable odds, Luffy continues trying to reach Ace. His resolve causes the pirates to rally around him, giving him enough support to finally reach and rescue his brother. Having succeeded, the pirates begin to retreat and the Marines, determined to not completely lose control of the situation, focus their efforts on stopping Luffy and Ace. The worldwide telecast is restored just as Ace is dealt a fatal blow protecting Luffy from admiral Akainu. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-870083-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Death of Portgas D. Ace | OriginalTitle = ポートガス・D・エース死す | TranslitTitle = Pōtogasu Dī Ēsu Shisu | Summary = Ace dies from his injuries. Luffy is devastated by the loss and the pirates, having failed to rescue Ace, flee. Whitebeard tries to avenge Ace, but he is killed by Blackbeard and his own crew of Impel Down escapees. Blackbeard absorbs Whitebeard's ability to create earthquakes and uses it to lay waste to Marine Headquarters. When the battle turns into a battle royale between Blackbeard, the Marines, and the retreating pirates, Red-Haired Shanks, Luffy's idol, intervenes and convinces all sides to stop fighting. As the world comes to grips with all that happened during the war, Hancock takes Luffy back to the island of women to recover. Luffy spends his time there reflecting on how he, Ace, and a boy named Sabo, despite having completely different backgrounds, came to consider each other brothers. | LineColor = C64043 }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Shōnen Jump from May to August 2010. | | | | | | | |"News" | }} References *chapters (389–current) One Piece chapters (389–current) es:Anexo:Volúmenes de One Piece fr:Liste des chapitres de One Piece it:Capitoli di One Piece fi:Luettelo One Piecen mangaluvuista vi:Các chương trong One Piece